Taken
by qri uchiha
Summary: sequel to Liar Liar It's been 3 years since Qri was kidnapped and everybodys starting to lose hope will they find Qri in time before something bad happens
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm back with a new story this is the sequel to Liar Liar and I have a little surprise for you guys….drum roll please each of you have an opportunity to create a character boy girl whatever and that character will be featured throughout their story however I will only be choosing 3 and the deadline is this Saturday so get on that it must have a name personality appearance occupation aka anbu work for Karin or best friends of the main characters so good luck and I present to you taken.**

_Recap _

_I have your daughter, there will be clues attached to each letter I send good luck (I changed the whole 60 days thing lets have the kids age a little)_

**7/2/14**

**Dear diary,**

**It's been almost 3 years since I was taking from my home and I'm starting to lose hope that my family will come look for me but I have faith in my family that they won't give up. Karin and Mizuki has made my life a living hell they made me a slave to do their work around the house and I barely get any free time and plus if I do something they don't like I pay for it or when Mizuki does something for I get the blame for it. Well I have to go thing 1 and 2 are calling me hopefully I'll write again.**

**Signed Qri Uchiha**

Qri is now 8 years old it's been a long 3 years on her account being taken from her home being made a slave. This all too much for an 8 year old girl.

She has waist length pink hair and onyx eyes and she started to develop a heart shaped face which she got from her mother of course. She missed everybody she missed Yumi and her big mouth Haru with his ramen loving self hiosuke obsessed with destiny and most of all her parents. She would do anything in order to see her parents again.

"Brat come down here and wash the dishes!" Karin shouted Qri walked down the hall and into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes "then after that make some breakfast then clean the house do the laundry oh you have so much to do" Mizuki sneered Qri sighed and nodded "yes ma'am" Karin had a small smile "good now get to work" they left to go back to bed and left Qri all alone

**To konoha**

"please Naruto we can't give up looking for her" Sakura stated "she is out there somewhere with that crazy red haired chick" "Sakura we have no proof that she's alive" then a messenger bird flew in dropped off the letter and flew off.

Sasuke opened it and read it out loud

**Hi I think we all know who this is so you now have the first letter to who knows how many but I'll give you the first riddle you'll find the next letter there. It rest somewhere in a special place it was formed long ago yet made today employed while others sleep what few would like to give away nor any wish to keep.**

"what the hell does that mean we'll never figure this out" Naruto whined "wait listen it said sleep so it has to be either a bed" Ino inquired "no wait why it be so simple as to a bed think about where or beds found" "in the bedroom of course ok so that's one part of it down but she said a special place" "its probably the Uchiha Compound I mean come on" they all nodded and but Sakura stopped "hold on guys maybe we should split up and check our homes to see"

They all agreed and walked off. Sasuke and Sakura checked the whole bedroom but found nothing "lets check Qri's room" Sasuke nodded and spoke into the ear piece "don't just check your bedroom check the kids rooms as well" he heard of course of oks and alright. After they finished Qri's room they still found nothing "so its not here"

Then all of a sudden they were told to meet at the hokage tower "they probably found it come on" By the time they got there they saw everybody and Naruto holding the letter "where was it" "it was in Haru's room" they all froze "so she is smart after all no one whouldve thought that it would be there let alone Naruto's house" Shikamaru said

"alright lets open it" Naruto tried to open it but it wont open "let me try noodle arms" Sakura said and she couldn't get it open so she tried to use her inhuman strength but that didn't work either "ok this wont open" Ino took it and tried but failed then Sasuke took it used his chakra and it opened "what the-" Sai had a look of surprise "that woman is to obsessed with you for her own good"

Ino took the letter and read it out loud

**This place is where barely rain or snow falls they have frequent storms there and one of the Akatsuki members were from there**

"there are so many villages the akatsuki are from" Temari said they all sat down for they didn't know the answer. Then Shikamaru jumped up "Suna think about frequent storms more like frequent sand storms not to mention barely rain falls or snow or any kind of precipitation" They all sighed "guys I want Temari Sakura Ino and Hinata to go to Suna talk to Gaara and see if he knows or seen anything get the letter and come straight back"

The four of them nodded they got their stuff and left but the guys stopped them and gave them hugs and wished them good luck. Then jumped off into the trees.

**So that was the first chapter to the story I hoped you guys liked it im not all to please with it but um I want to say thank you to everybody who read Liar Liar and if you haven't you need you because you'll have a better understanding to whats going on but I changed the whole 60 days thing I figured that umm the kids needed to age a bit if you know what I mean but anywho read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry if I wasn't able to update my computer is being stupid so now I'm updating from the family computer *sighs* we might have to get it looked at today well chapter 2 of taken enjoy**

The girls were jumping through the trees on their way to Suna "hey Temari how much further" Ino asked looking at Temari "not much just about another hour or 30 minutes" Ino nodded and sped up to catch up with Sakura "saku-chan how are you feeling" Sakura sighed and answered "not so good Ino I really miss Qri"

"d-don't worry we'll find her I promise" "thanks Hinata" they smiled at each other then Ino got a call from her ear piece _are you guys in Suna yet_ 'not yet but we're close' _alright be careful we don't know what Karin is planning_ "who was that Ino" "it was Naruto he wanted to know if we were in Suna yet" Temari nodded.

It wasn't long before they reached Suna " so temari wheres the kazekage tower" "not far I promise" (I typed all that without looking at the keyboard) "ok but will it take long my feet hurt" Temari rolled her eyes at Ino's complaining when all of a sudden some appeared infront of them Gaara being one of them " hello ladies Naruto told me you would be here" "hello brother" Gaara handed them a note "someone left that at my office door but it said give to Sakura and Sasuke uchiha" Sakura was about to open it but Ino stopped her "no Naruto said not to open it until we get back to the village"

Sakura sighed and nodded "I just really want to find Qri" "we know well lets hurry back to Konoha so we can figure out the riddles she has stored around that coward" Hinata said and they ran off.

**To Qri**

"did you wash the dishes" nod "did you clean the stairs" nod "good now run along we have guest coming over" Karin smiled and Qri stopped "just make sure you do what you're asked this time or they wont rape you again" Qri nodded and left when she got to her room she saw Mizuki there but she didn't say anything over the past few weeks she stopped talking afraid it would get her in more trouble "what you aren't gonna talk _uchiha_" Mizuki sneered and started walking around her "you know sasuke was supposed to be my father then you messed everything up face it Qri if your parents loved you wouldn't they be looking for you oh it's been 3 years they probably stopped they never loved you Qri they never have never will"

She walked out not before giving Qri a hard shove knocking her to the floor. 2 hours later the guest arrived but this time there was 3 guys "hello gentlemen" "hello Karin" "Qri come here" Qri came in and they wolf howled you see these weren't just any men they were pedophiles the kind that would rape and molest kids.

"how our favorite toy doing" one of them harassed her cheek but she pulled away and one of them slapped her "don't you pull away from me" One of them pulled out a camera "picture time when people saw your last photo they were going crazy about you they love you and theyre dieing for more" one of them grabbed her pulled out some very revealing clothing "lets get you changed alright" through it all Karin was smirking then all of a sudden they came running back "you didn't tell us that was an uchiha's kid" Karin looked at them "so what" "her eyes that's what they're red and they have three comas in them im out peace" and they ran out Karin ran to the bathroom and saw Qri inspecting her eyes scared and looked at Karin for an explanation "so you finally got your sharingan huh" "mom when will I get my sharingan" "soon Mizuki" and they left 'sharingan huh maybe I can finally escape but I have to wait and plan this first one slip up and im done for'

**Konoha**

"welcome back girls" Naruto greeted "hey while you were gone a messenger bird showed up but its for sasuke from you know who" "did you open it" "no we wanted to wait" Sasuke answered holding the note "open yours first sasuke" Sasuke opened his and read it out loud **congrats sasuke-kun your daughter has unlocked the sharingan however I have no use for it but I think Kabuto would like them though** everybody froze "she wouldn't" Sakura stated "we have to hurry the up and fast" Shikamaru said "how we need to find out their location" "or maybe she sending us on a wild goosechase giving her enough time to change her location" Hinata stated "how do you know Hina-chan" "I opened the letter it said gotcha you fell for every single one of my riddles I was doing that on purpose"

"oh" Ino said and sat down every time they thought they were getting close to Qri they were actually getting further then someone bursted through the door "Sakura-san please come quick we have to show you something" Sakura nodded and walked out with the ninja. Every body kept talking about how they should split up send out search teams and keep the other villages alert about what was going on so if they see Karin and Qri to bring them back to Konoha. Then Sakura came back with a photo and slammed it on the table "Karin is using our child for internet porn" she shed a few tears and everybody looked at the photo and saw that it was true Qri was wearing a bunny outfit (the sexy kind) laying on a bed with her legs open Sasuke ran and hugged Sakura who was crying

"its ok we'll help her I promise wait do you think that Karin will let us write to Qri" "it's a long shot Sakura but we can try" Ten-ten said and Sakura smiled "you're in luck I have Karin's messenger bird"

"thanks Naruto" Sakura and Sasuke sat down and started to write hoping that Qri or Karin would respond

**How evil of them to do such a thing so how was it good bad needs improvement anywho since I haven't really been checking my stuff lately the polls for the create your own character are still open good luck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me Qri I got my computer fixed and I will be posting more of taken from now on but I'll also be working on a different story while working on this one as well but it wont be a Naruto one its going to be about WWE Randy Orton OC fanfic that should come out probably next week or sooner. But it does feel good to be back I'll start posting more chapters starting tomorrow thank you for your support **


End file.
